


Midnight Sun

by BeignetBenny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ancient Scandinavia - Freeform, Dark Magic, M/M, Minor Character Death, hints of mpreg, minor Norway/Sweden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeless child in a world of humans who die one after the other. Nations are these timeless children, they grow into empires. But what were there beginnings like?</p><p>Lady Scandia (Scandinavia) sends her three sons on a journey to find new land during the time of the solstice, which ends up being when Lukas' magic is the strongest. During this time, she is fading and wishes to put the power into her children's hands, but it becomes increasingly difficult when her children's relationship begins fading as well. And to make it even worse, Timeless children are supposed to be found in their homeland or born to the one who found them, so why is there no child in this new land that the three young nations - Norge, Sverige, and Danmark - have found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is not meant for education purposes and I just really wanted to write this for fun, please don’t expect entirely correct facts about anything in this. Another warning, there is hinted at mpreg in this. Like a lot of it. But no actual mpreg.
> 
> Also, this hasn't been beta'ed so I'm sorry in advance

Everything was white. Her entire vision was. She couldn’t exactly tell what had happened, moments before she was almost positive she hadn’t even been alive. Not in this world, not in any. Cold was surrounding her, it was all she could feel. After moments of thinking it over, maybe she had passed. Maybe this is what happens when one doesn’t end up anywhere after they die. She wasn’t a soldier or warrior of any kind. She didn’t even know her own name. She let her head fall to the side, the side of her face beginning to freeze, and let her eyes begin to flutter closed. The last thing she had seen were dots in the distance, almost like trees.

Wait, trees…

She opened her eyes again, to make sure she hadn’t imagined it. Those were trees, huge trees, off in the distance. She stood up quickly, her head beginning to spin, before she made her way to the trees.

There were carvings scattered all over most of the trees, reaching high into the heavens. Some were just pictures, but she felt that they connected to her somehow. Her cloak was wrapped tightly around her as she continued looking around the trees. More picture, and more and more. An entire forest filled with things such as that. She wondered until she came across a bow and arrow, leaning against a tall oak. There were engravings on it that she somehow knew how to read:

_“Ástin mín, I am sorry to tell you in such a way, but you are a timeless child. There are many like you, Germania south of you, and Britannia to the west. And Rome, he knows not of you yet, but if he ever does you must be prepared. Hence the arrows, you must create an army my child, I’m sorry to put this on you. You will now be known as Lady Scandia, your land is Scandinavia.  You will bare three children, also timeless, and they will grow into mighty nations, as long as you let them.”_

 

Scandia was speechless. She had a name and a purpose, but she was so young, how could any of this even be possible. All she does know now, is that she is a timeless child. An empire just like Rome and others. Though she is small currently, she will grow. The lady looked back down to the weaponry before slinging the bow onto her back and picking up the arrows. If she is also to give what she has created to her children as the note had said, then she must get to it quickly.


	2. Midnight Sun

Matthias was Lady Scandia’s first child. Born during one of the only peaceful times that she remembers herself. He was gifted with an axe once he got old enough and the waged war together. Conquering one tribe after the other. He was her first timeless child and was given the name Danmark – or Denmark when speaking with Britannia – He was her favorite and Lady Scandia was sure he would be the one to rule over the others. Matthias was barbarous, and did as he was told when it came to conquering. He would come back home, the blood of their enemies covering his axe and a huge grin on his face.

The Berwald was born. He was far quieter, but just as scary. Keeping to himself most of the time also made him incredibly wise. He was almost always left alone to his own thoughts after all. He was given the name Sverige – Sweden – as the name for his nation. Lady Scandia loved the two of them dearly and decided that the both of them would rule. They could find their own countries to take over, split the land in half and figured out everything on their own. As long as those two were happy.

Then there was Lukas, her youngest little boy. He spoke his mind and seemed to have a distant look in his eyes constantly. He wasn’t terrifying like the two before him, but was incredibly keen, and when needed to be, absolutely ruthless. He was given a clip for his hair when he reached the age of three that was the shape of a cross to keep his hair out of his eyes. He was more interested in magic, which the healers and magicians taught him. While on expeditions, he spent most of his time with them, learning more and more, until he was able to do everything that they had taught him and more. He was given the name Norge – Norway – when he was old enough.

The older they grew, the less they considered each other brothers. They were warriors, leaders, they didn’t have time for such things as family. Except for mother. The three of them had grown older now, still quite young compared to others such as Rome and his brother Byzantine, but older than the now growing lands belonging to the Rus’ and others. Lady Scandia was beginning to fade, slowly but surely. Her mind began to fade first, she became angry almost constantly. Perhaps it was because she knew she was fading before anyone else did.

“There are more lands,” she said one day while all of her sons were standing before her. “More than you can imagine. I was promised it long ago. You three have to find them.”

“How are we to find them if we don’t know where they are?” Matthias asked, taking a step closer to their mother. Lukas and Berwald stayed a safe few steps back.

“By searching,” she responded simply. “Further out on the waters. I assure you, there has to be something there. I had a vision of it last night.”

“There’s nothing there,” Berwald piped up. “It is only water.”

“We have found islands before, yes?” She asked, which they all responded with a nod. “Then it shouldn’t be difficult. You have already found Finland after all.”

Matthias and Lukas glanced at Berwald with knowing looks. Yes, they had found this mysterious Finland and learned that his given name was Tino, but then he ran back to his own country because Sverige managed to scare him away. They had the land, but not the heart, which was like just having a plate with no food on it, making it almost useless. At least in Berwald’s eyes. The others were just as happy with the land, but of course Scandinavia had yet to learn of it.

“Well,” Berwald began again, “yes we do have Finland but this changes nothing.”

“You _will_ go out on your boats and claim the land,” Lady Scandia said, standing up out of her chair, her long blonde hair having been tied up in braids for so long that now, as she wore it down, it still laid slightly curly. “The boats are already by the docks, get ready, you will set sail at dawn.”

“I still don’t understand why she wishes us to leave when it’s so close to solstice.” Lukas said as he handed a case of food to Berwald, who put it onto the boat. Matthias stood next to him, holding bags of clothing.

“Solstice?” Matthias repeated, his eyebrows knit together. “When is it?”

“Three weeks’ time. You didn’t know?”

“I guess I was busy,” A smile grew on Danmark’s face. “You know what that means?”

“We’re not doing that again.” Norge turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not doing that again, it’s unclean and completely uncalled for.”

“You have one to many drinks during winter and suddenly your band from the celebration of the summer? Why is that?”

“Because you know Berwald will be moping around the whole time,” Lukas grabbed another crate, this one with their quivers, filled with arrows, and began to climb the ladder so he could put it onto the boat himself. “The whole Tino thing was rather hard on him.”

“He can come along too,” Matthias said as he climbed up after him. “It’s completely natural to dance around a fire and enjoy yourself on a solstice. Especially considering it is summer. What else is the problem?”

Lukas hesitated before answering. “My magic, Matthias. You more than anyone should know what I am capable of, even if it’s not intentional. Especially tonight.”

“You won’t hurt anybody you don’t want to, Norge.”

“We can do it. But this is the only time I’m letting this happen.”

Matthias grinned widely. “Fantastic! I’ll get the oils that we’ll need. And the logs for the fire. Then we can ship off.”

They sailed for three weeks until they found land. It was quite the journey, but the rowers took breaks every night. Lukas looked over the new land and what would soon be theirs. It was absolutely breathtaking, he would have taken more time to appreciate it if it wasn’t for how anxious the day was making him. The sun won’t be going down for days, it hasn’t gone down for longer than a few minutes the day before. Of course, he should be used to it by now, but it still throws everything off. He felt a minor burning in his hand and lifted it so he could see. Tendrils of green light were climbing down his palms and down his wrist. Another thing he should be used to by now, but it always scares him at first. He looked to the sky ad he began to pull gloves over his hands so no one else would notice his magic beginning to take him over.

“Norge, we’re the last ones on the boat, besides Berwald, come on. We have to get everything set up. Midsummer celebrations can’t really wait.” Matthias said as he placed a hand on Norway’s hip, pulling him closer.

“Yes of course.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Just distracted is all.”

“You worry too much.”

“I hate to say this, but I am beginning to agree with you,” Lukas sighed, he turned to look Matthias in the eye. “Let’s just get off the boat, alright?”

As the day went on, and the festivities commenced, Norge began to get more and more nervous, but he managed to hide it. He danced around the fire, with all the others, ate, drank. He hid his worries, maybe a little too well. By the time of the Midnight Sun, he and Matthias were struggling to even stand. Berwald on the other hand, ended up being relatively okay. He had barely drank either, he spent most of his time simply staring at the fire, only taking a few bites of the food and a few drinks.

“Poor guy still to upset about the whole Finland thing, isn’t he?” Danmark asked as he sat down next to Norge on a rock. Their company and they had made it far deeper into the mysterious land by that time. They also had yet to put out the bonfire which was still on the beach. The smell of smoke clung to their clothes and was heavy in the air.

“I don’t see why we should try and interpret what he’s thinking just because he’s quiet.” Lukas responded as he looked down at the ground. “Do you think it’s odd we have yet to find the personification?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that we were born in the lands that are ours and that mother simply woke up learning what she was. Rome found his own grandchildren. Why is there nothing here?”

Before Matthias had the chance to reply, Sverige began to speak in that booming voice of his. “The sun is beginning to set now, this is the darkest that it will be getting for some time. I suggest we attempt to make camp and continue on tomorrow.”

All the other men agreed and began to set tents up, Lukas got up to help them, but Matthias caught him by the arm before he could even get a stride away from the rock they had just been sitting on. “You promised,” the eldest slurred. “You said so, before the day ends. You’re way more fun on solstices.”

Lukas almost forgot what he had agreed to before sighing. “I understand. _But_ , I also know that you’re extremely drunk.”

“You’re no better,” Matthias stood up from the rock, still he held onto Lukas’ arm. “Please, Norge.”

Norway sighed, then began to take off his cloak. The burning from the magic made the warm day even worse to him. “Fine, but we need to be back before anyone notices. Most of them are Berwald’s men and none of them know about us yet. My men might expect it, but I wouldn’t want them to find out by some slip.”

Matthias nodded happily. “Alright, I agree to your terms.”

They wandered to forest for a little longer, making sure they were out of earshot to the others before they began. It started with kisses, Lukas pressed up against a tree, and Matthias cradled the younger’s face as the kiss deepened. 

They began pulling at each other’s shirts and trousers, Matthias helped Lukas get his shirt over his head after having taken his own cloak off and tossed it onto the ground.

“Do you have any of the oils you said you were going to bring?” Lukas said breathlessly as he began to work on untying his makeshift belt.

Matthias hesitated, “I might have left them at the camp sight.”

Lukas raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me you’re joking,” Danmark shrugged. “I suppose will have to deal with it then.”

He laid down on the cloak, the soft fabric tickling his skin. The glowing that was once just in his hands made its way to his arms and shoulders.

Matthias climbed on top of him and they began to kiss again, he pinned Lukas’ hands above his head.

These sort of moments are sparse between the two of them. It is far too rare for enough time for gentle petting, soft kisses, and caressing each other’s hands across the other’s body. They were always rushed, heavy hands, pulling of hair, clanking of teeth, and no time to take any precautions of any sort because they both knew they could be caught within a moment’s notice.

Heavy panting and the smell of smoke beginning to fade yet there was a burn still inside his body that needed to be released. The light from the magic was still on his arms, but glowing far more than before. It was a mix of pleasure and pain that Lukas wasn’t entirely sure was more prominent in his body. Matthias had earlier commented that his partner’s eyes were no longer their blue and were turning a bright green. He was sure that by now there were glowing just as much as the lines climbing up his arms.

Danmark finished seconds before, and Norge was so close that his whole body was shaking. He needed to get all of this energy out one way or another and he was on the edge until –

“Is this why you don’t call yourselves brothers unless in mother’s presence?”

Matthias and Lukas looked up quickly to see their brother, standing their looking down at them while he held onto his youngest brother’s cloak.

The two of them were stunned into silence, just staring up at Berwald glaring down at them.

“Well, you know how it is during Midsummer celebrations. Be happy this is all we did.” Matthias said as he sat up and grabbed at his clothes that littered the ground.

Lukas still laid on the ground, using Danmark’s cloak which they had been laying on to cover himself.

“Here,” Sweden said as he handed the heavy cloak to his brother. “Cover yourself. Some of your men are coming to scout the area and I wouldn’t want them to know that you are a Danish whore.”

There was a moment of silence between the three of them. Even Matthias was surprised as to what Berwald had said.

“Do not ever call me that again.” Lukas said as he wrapped the cloak around him. There was no emotion in his eyes or his voice, but they both knew that behind the façade was seething rage. They had both had said rage turned again them, so why does Sweden continue to provoke him?

“I’m your superior, the leader of both of you.” Norge began again. “Danmark just follows what I tell him to do and all you do is trade you don’t even have the right to speak to me in such a way, do you understand?”

“Really?” Sverige asked, as he took a few steps forward and broadened his shoulders. “Has mother not told you what she knows yet? Matthias and I will be the rulers once she fades. This little over dramatic display of pillaging that you just so happen to be the leader of won’t last much longer. Even if it is one hundred more years. We are nations and that is simply a day to us.”

Lukas glared at him, but didn’t bother to retaliate, so Matthias cut in. “I liked you a lot better when you didn’t speak as much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter because it is only the intro, the next chapter should be out shortly. And yes, this will be a series of stories because I'm finally getting back into writing Hetalia and why not start with my favorite boys? Fair warning, I haven't written anything in this fandom for quite some time, other than my small SuFin thing I did for Christmas. So, something a little more serious was in order. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Warning: The next fic has a sex scene in it, but this is rated Mature so I guess that was expected.


End file.
